1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing method, and more particularly to an image processing method for color enhancement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional image processing device is shown to include an RGB-HSL conversion unit 11, a hue region determining unit 12, a parameter selecting unit 13, a color enhancing unit 14, and an HSL-RGB conversion unit 15.
The RGB-HSL conversion unit 11 receives an original image and converts each original image pixel from an RGB color space into an HSL color space.
The hue region determining unit 12 determines, for each original image pixel, a hue region to which the original image pixel belongs according to a hue component H thereof.
The parameter selecting unit 13 selects, for each original image pixel, a color enhancement parameter from a color enhancement parameter set, the selected color enhancement parameter corresponding to the hue region determined by the hue region determining unit 12.
For each original image pixel, the color enhancing unit 14 multiplies a saturation component S of the original image pixel by the corresponding color enhancement parameter selected by the parameter selecting unit 13 to obtain an enhanced saturation component S′.
The HSL-RGB conversion unit 15 obtains, for each original image pixel, a color enhanced pixel (R′, G′, B′) according to the hue component H, the enhanced saturation component S′, and the luminance component L, so as to output a color enhanced output image.
As described above, the conventional image processing device needs to convert the original image pixels from the RGB color space into the HSL color space prior to color enhancement processing, and to convert the color enhanced pixels from the HSL color space back to the RGB color space, resulting in large power consumption and large required chip area.